Sacrifice - Stop Crying Your Heart Out
by IamNOTObsessed4444
Summary: Got the idea for this when I was listening to the song. Spencer and 15 year old Zoe are trapped in a room alone after being tortured, and no one knows where they are. Whoever lives out the other person gets to go free, but they also have the option of a gun... I would recommend listening to the song whilst reading. Enjoy!


**Criminal Minds Songfic**

_Hold on_

_Hold on_

Spencer sat in the darkened room, back to back with the young girl. Neither of them had said a word for the past fifteen minutes. Their heads resting against one another, waiting for the unsub to return.

_Don't be scared_

Spencer realised that he was very unlucky in the sense that he had been tortured before. It had been explained clearly that whoever survived would get to go free, if they made it to help that was. The other, would die. Sitting in a pitch black room, on a soaking wet floor, both of them bleeding out. Reid from his cut wrists, the girl from the blow to the head when she tried to fight back earlier.

_You'll never change what's been and gone_

They had only met yesterday. He had promised to keep her safe, but clearly that didn't work when he was knocked out and taken to wherever it was they were with her. She put her hand in his. Normally he would just let it sit there, but a girl that might die and wants to hold someone's hand in her last moments seemed reason enough, and he closed his hands gently around hers.

_May your smile_

_Shine on_

_Don't be scared_

_Your destiny will keep you on_

"Remember when I asked you if you would rather die or kill for someone?"

Spencer swallowed hard, choking back the tears. He did remember, and he told her that he would do both if it were someone he really cared about. Her response was:

"_people say they would die for someone, but it's more likely that they would kill for them, so that they could live to see that they've changed someone's life for the better." _ She was a smart girl, and brave. If only he had known her somewhere else besides on a case. But now she was slipping away from being so strong.

He was going to cry sometime, he knew it. And now, thinking of her smiling, sitting in the BAU, telling them that she could help. She was too young for any of this, what did she do to deserve it?

_Cause all of the stars, are fading away,_

_Try not to worry, you'll see them someday,_

_Take what you need, you'll be on your way_

_And stop crying your heart out_

"Please hang on Zoe, you have to stay strong."

_Get on (get on)_

_Come on (come on)_

_Why you scared? (I'm not scared)_

_You'll never change what's been and gone_

"I don't want to anymore. I'm sorry I ever got anyone into this." She was crying now. It didn't sound like it, but Spencer could tell. Her grip hardened on his wrists, so much so that he couldn't free himself. A sense of fear and pain washed over him as soon as he realised what Zoe was doing. That was where he was bleeding from, and all the pain and shock of what was about to happen struck him at once, and he let out a rather powerful scream

"Stop Zoe! Don't! Please!"

The last word was not as convincing, by this point he had burst into a flood of tears. It was too late anyway, Zoe had reached for the gun the unsub had put there earlier in case one of them gave up. Spencer screwed his eyes shut. Zoe kept a firm grasp of his wrists. Then the trigger was pulled. Spencer screamed and the tears streamed down his face. Not in pain, it was the fact that nothing happened to him at all. Zoe's grip loosened as she fell to the floor.

_Cause all of the stars, have faded away,_

_Just try not to worry, you'll see them someday,_

"No!"

Spencer turned the top half of his body round in order to reach Zoe, and hauled her round onto his lap. She lay there lifeless as he pleaded for her not to be dead. Still crying, Spencer lay her down beside him, got up and ran over to the door, despite how much pain he was in. he then proceeded to pound his fists against the door, in hysterics the entire time.

_Take what you need, and be on your way_

_And stop crying your heart out._

"Help! Help!... let us out!"

He collapsed to the ground, exhausted from the pain and the screaming. Still crying, he crawled back to Zoe, very slowly, and very painfully.

The BAU was called by the unsub, who then fled the scene of the crime. Spencer Reid was found an hour later, unconscious, lying right beside to the girl that had died for him. He was emitted to hospital and Zoe's funeral took place while he was still there. It was for the best though, despite everyone's best efforts to comfort him, Spencer still felt like it was his fault, who knows what he would have done if he broke down at the funeral?

But it didn't matter anymore, it was over. Spencer Reid had to move on.


End file.
